


Good Intent

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: “天使不会违背承诺，撒谎是恶魔才会做的事情。”他一根一根地加上稻草。“但是…但是！明明是你诱惑我。”“那也是恶魔该做的事情。”克鲁利接茬，下一秒突然反应过来，“你把这个叫做‘诱惑’？诱惑？诱惑！老天，我以为是你不想做。”头顶没有回音，因为亚茨以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓过身边的靠枕，像个见鬼的鸵鸟那样将脸砸了进去，耳朵尖都是红的。“怎么说？”克鲁利问。“诱惑成功。”他大半表情都藏在软垫里，但是露出来的耳廓红透了。





	Good Intent

不不不不不不。亚茨拉斐尔坐进——由克鲁利摁进也许是更确切的措辞，他表现得不亚于在加百列面前被捆上椅子。  
不不不不不，我反悔了，我反悔了。他还在喃喃，成了只卡带的天使牌复读机，左扭又扭试图将自己缩成沙发里无限小的一点，但他的计划惨败了。因为克鲁利爬进了他的怀里，像条嘶嘶的蛇，接着拱开穿白西裤的双腿。  
我们总得试试，不是吗？克鲁利拿出了自己一百倍还要多的耐心，摘下墨镜摔到桌上，而他身后的绿植叶子已经开始抖得如同筛糠。我们说好的。科帕周三供应的是煎鲑鱼而不是三文鱼，我赢了，你得满足我一个要求。  
我们的确说好了，但是——啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
见鬼的，天使！这只是你的皮带扣！  
亚茨猛地收了声，眉头拧起，眉尾往下坠出一个哀愁的弧度。就连哭泣圣母像也没法与他现在的悲伤抗衡，那副表情让克鲁利压根不知道他是想表达“上帝啊，你凶我”，还是“上帝啊，你脱我裤子”。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”他深吸一口气，身后的树叶在颤，哗啦哗啦整屋子地响。克鲁利，你办得到。  
他将手指从拆开大半的马甲下钻进去，隔着暖烘烘的素色衬衫，像抚摸白兔那样抚摸他的小肚子。“你是最迷人、最善良、最温柔的天使。”克鲁利听见自己的声音，耶和华啊，这几个词烧得他牙疼。  
天使回他以白兔般的眼神，里面有细小跳动的光点，眉毛还是哀怨地撇着。  
“天使不会违背承诺，撒谎是恶魔才会做的事情。”他一根一根地加上稻草。  
“但是…但是！明明是你诱惑我。”  
“那也是恶魔该做的事情。”克鲁利接茬，下一秒突然反应过来，“你把这个叫做‘诱惑’？诱惑？诱惑！老天，我以为是你不想做。”  
头顶没有回音，因为亚茨以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓过身边的靠枕，像个见鬼的鸵鸟那样将脸砸了进去，耳朵尖都是红的。  
“怎么说？”克鲁利问。  
“诱惑成功。”他大半表情都藏在软垫里，但是露出来的耳廓红透了。

 

克鲁利舔过第一口时，圆脸的天使发出一声很轻的惊呼。不是花柳街女人做作的尖叫，也不是小姑娘欲盖弥彰的哼哼，不是大叫，不是嘶吼，甚至从那里听不出一丝色情的意味。要是硬要比喻，他更像是第一次尝到雪花的小孩子，双眼大睁看向灰扑扑的天空，张开了嘴感觉舌尖上有什么冰凉的东西正在融化，然后，哦。  
哦。这就是亚茨拉菲尔能给出的所有反应，干净、甜美、单洁，小羊羔似的卷发轻晃了一下。哦。  
看在随便什么的份上，别表现得像个该死的天使了。克鲁利在心里念叨，他知道这种时候求助撒旦才是有效的迷信，只可惜撒旦本尊给他的亲儿子一句话化为齑粉。而他，一条从伊甸园爬出来的毒蛇，只能靠自己了。  
不过话说回来，谢谢天堂分配身体时，起码记得还有性别这种事情。亚茨硬件过硬，软件正在咩咩叫。他的圆眼睛睁得更圆，在房间的阴影里呈现出灰绿色调，嘴唇则被自己抿得发红。  
“克鲁利，克鲁利……”他上气不接下气地试图叫停，咬字依旧是轻轻的，手指刚碰到他的头发又像被烫到一般收回，“这太奇怪了，像是蒸汽火车……热得仿佛我追着谁跑了半—半条街。”  
是啊，六千年不掺水分的处子之身，野蛮人祭祀时怎么就没想到拿你喂山神呢。被喊到名字的人翻了翻眼睛，在说话时让开了些距离，猩红的舌尖快速刷过头部，成功逼出一声拔尖的鼻音。  
“小腹很热？”他问。  
“很热。”天使复读机般点头，眼睑下方全是晕红，透过浅白的皮肤看得一清二楚。天啊，那些夹在睫毛间的汗水亮晶晶的。  
“那是地狱之火在你的肚子里燃烧呢。知道天使为什么没有性别吗，亲爱的？就是怕地狱趁虚而入，用情欲把天堂最伟大的战士烧个一干二净。”  
糟糕。克鲁利观察着对方的表情，意识到这位天使恐怕信以为真。

“火烧起来了！”他哀哀地叫。克鲁利嘴里塞得满满当当，只能用那双金色竖瞳的眼睛对他施以警告。亚茨同样眼睛睁大，眼睑被泪光渍出可爱的粉红色。  
恶魔想说的是，射精不会让你死的。如果高潮可以杀人，人间根本不需要亚当来毁灭，只需要很多很多很多的安全套。  
天使想说的是，天啊，我不怕火了。你这个知人知面不知心的老蛇，你对我做了什么。我堕落了。  
“我堕落了！”这个结论让他声音带上了哭腔，一分愤怒，两分震惊，三分委屈，剩下的都是呻吟，在尾音丢脸地噎住了。克鲁利以一种极富技巧性的方式将他整个咽了下去，喉口又烫又紧，让他想起传说中咕嘟冒泡的硫磺池。  
“苍天啊，地狱哪敢收你！”像是终于被天使嚎得不耐烦，黑发的恶魔总算屈尊回应了他。克鲁利往地板上一口啐掉嘴里的东西，说话时嗓子还是比平日哑了不少，咬住臼齿的发音方式带着嘶嘶声，“我只是在唤醒你内心的那点小邪恶——”  
“我……”  
“——就像我得率先承认你唤醒了我内心的那点小美好。”  
“但……”  
“当然，所有的美好也只与你有关。”像是唯恐被抢白一般，他一口气不停顿地说下去，拇指还暧昧地沿着舌尖先前的路线上下搓动，逼得亚茨的脑子搅成了棉花糖，晕乎乎没法蹦出两音节以上的词。克鲁利凝视着他，歪头凑过去，皮衣贴着西服蹭出沙沙的轻响，嘴唇撅起。他贴着衬衫下摆裸露的皮肤留了个吻，视线从未挪开过一寸一毫。  
“我能继续了吗，阁下？”  
嗯。嗯嗯嗯，嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。天使的脸又找回了靠枕，从耳根一路红到脖子根。

多数时候，亚茨拉斐尔被认为是个彬彬有礼又安静温和的旧书商，就连克鲁利也是这么认为的。但在这短短十五分钟里，六千年的印象被尽数击溃。  
他开始认真思考将他的胳膊绑上扶手的可行性，也许腿也该绑上。  
可怜的天使抽噎着，总算缓过一口气，完全扩开的瞳孔让他的眼睛显得很黑，原本剔透的颜色被挤压得只剩盈盈一圈光环。先前的声音也许会让邻居投诉有人虐猫，但管他呢。克鲁利咽下嘴里的东西，对亚茨做了个漱口的动作，后者看起来快要立地脱离形体，整个从地表蒸发。  
“一般人在这种时候都会评价‘我好像看见了天堂’。”克鲁利提醒。  
“天堂？不，我一点都不想在这种时候看见他们。”  
“那么看见了地狱？呕，好像更糟。”  
没有回应，克鲁利搓搓鼻尖，然后抬头看上去。  
天使正低头看着他，长长地呼出一口气，肩膀放松地塌下来，然后微笑。  
这是一种吃到草莓焦糖可丽饼后才会出现的、甜美之至又喜悦至极的露齿笑容。他还在小口地喘息，翘尖的鼻头上有亮晶晶的汗水。  
“不，我看见了你。”他扶正苏格兰纹的浅绿色领结，将克鲁利拉起来，“我更喜欢这个表述。”


End file.
